


Another Word For Desparate

by fletchfeathers



Series: About Falling [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, OH HEY I WROTE SMUT AGAIN, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fletchfeathers/pseuds/fletchfeathers
Summary: They'd talked about it once, late at night, things they'd wanted to try. Talon had been a little cautious proposing this particular idea, and had been surprised when Tris had not only been open to the idea buteager.





	Another Word For Desparate

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I DID MORE SMUT 
> 
> sorry it's short but it's very written-at-1am-again and i need to sleep bc i have work tomorrow lol
> 
> that's about all i've gotta say other than this is number 2 of the 'times you said you loved me' prompt series, which is 'with a hoarse voice, under the blankets'.

Talon wakes, eyes still a little bleary from sleep, to Tris curled gently into his side, one arm slung across Talon's chest.

It's cloudy today, and the light is soft and muted, and Talon lets himself get a little lost in Tris' sweet, relaxed face before he brushes the faintest hint of a kiss against Tris' forehead. Tris hums at the touch, and Talon watches as his eyelids flutter before he settles again, rolling over onto his back.

The blanket falls away from him, just a little, revealing Tris' soft, pale stomach, and Talon feels something warm and pleasant tingle in his chest at the sight.

He skims his fingertips across the slight rise of Tris' pelvic bone, watching goosebumps trail in their wake. Tris makes another soft, content sound, but still doesn't wake; and it's then that the warm, pleasant feeling turns a little more mischievous, and tingles a little lower than his chest.

They'd talked about it once, late at night, things they'd wanted to try. Talon had been cautious proposing this particular idea, and had been surprised when Tris had not only been open to the idea but eager. Talon smirks as he reminisces; what with his darkvision, he'd seen the way Tris' breath caught a little in his throat and his eyes had grown a little darker, the hint of a blush blossoming in his cheeks.

"I'd like that," he'd said, aiming to keep his voice level and just missing the mark.

And so, Talon reasons, it can't hurt at least to try.

He's never been more glad to be a rogue, and a good one, as he starts to push the blanket back just a little further, careful not to disturb Tris' slumber. Sure enough, Tris sleeps right on through it - even sleeps through Talon shifting position, which Talon's not sure he can attribute to his stealthy nature as much as Tris' heavy sleeping.

Regardless, the hard part is over, and Talon carefully, quietly ducks his head to touch his lips to Tris' dick. Tris' face shifts, just a little, but he doesn't wake. Drawing in a quiet breath, Talon takes Tris' cock in one hand, caressing him gently until he starts to grow hard in Talon's palm, and watches the way Tris' brows furrow, sees his eyes start to flicker back and forth behind his eyelids.

Talon grins, ducks his head, and licks a broad stripe up the underside of Tris' dick.

Tris' eyes snap wide open at that and, as the blonde tries to take in the situation at hand, Talon takes him into his mouth.

Tris gasps sharply, his head falling back into the pillows, and Talon takes the opportunity to swirl his tongue around the head of Tris' dick. Tris makes a stuttering, breathless sound that goes _immediately_ to Talon's own cock, and Talon makes a pleased hum around Tris, making Tris' hips buck against him almost desperately.

Talon knows a hint when he gets one.

He draws in another breath through his nose and swallows the length of Tris, his throat relaxing almost on instinct to take him in, and when he gets a chance to look up Tris has fisted his hands in the now-discarded blanket, flushed and breathless, looking as though he's still struggling for any kind of coherent thought.

 _Gods_ , it's a sight.

Without breaking his rhythm, Talon slides his hands up the outside of Tris' thighs towards his hip, fingers lingering for just a moment over the raised scar tissue there. Goosebumps once again follow the trail of his fingers, and Tris' eyes flutter closed, a quiet moan spilling out of him.

It's not long before Talon feels the familiar tension start to build in Tris, hears his breath quicken - and, with a smirk so wicked even he thinks it might be too much, he pulls away.

Tris lets out a sound that's somewhere between a whine and a yelp when he realises Talon is stopping, staring up at Talon as though he's just slapped him. Talon sits up, pushing his hair out of his face; and, as he sees Tris' hand reaching for his dick, quickly pins it back down to the bed.

"Not yet," Talon whispers, leaning over Tris to press his lips to the pale arch of his throat. Tris whimpers, but doesn't protest, staring up at Talon with a desperate urgency in his eyes.

"Good boy," Talon purrs, scraping his teeth against the delicate skin under Tris' ear, feeling the younger boy shudder under him. "Tell me what you need."

"M-more," Tris eventually stammers out. He's still so wound so tight, barely catching his breath. "Please -"

"No, no. That won't do," Talon says, settling back on his knees. He ghosts a finger up Tris' cock one more time, feels a dark surge of satisfaction as Tris arches helplessly into it. "Tell me what you _need_."

Tris seems to flounder for a second as he tries to find the words, but Talon isn't disappointed when he finally does find them.

"I need - I need to come," Tris pants. "I need to come in - in your mouth. Talon, please, _please_ , I need it so badly -"

Talon lets a thoughtful look cross his face, taking a few more seconds to drink in the sight of Tris utterly at his fucking _mercy_ ; but he thinks he's played the torment out long enough, settling back between Tris' legs.

"I see," he grins, before taking Tris back into his mouth and, for good measure, slipping a finger inside of him, crooking it just a little to find his sweet spot.

He must find it pretty fucking quick, is the thing, because it's barely even a few seconds before Tris lets out a quiet cry and comes in Talon's mouth, his whole body shaking with the relief of it, still clinging desperately to the bed sheets.

This really is Talon's favourite part, seeing Tris come entirely undone for him. He waits for Tris to meet his eyes before he swallows his come, flicking out his tongue to lick his lips, and doesn't miss the way Tris' eyes go _impossibly_ dark.

He gives Tris a moment to collect himself before he lies back down next to him, propped up on one elbow, and when Tris finally meets his eyes it's with a satisfied smile of his own.

"That was mean," Tris says. His voice is low and a just little raspy, but there's no bite to it. "You're mean."

"You love me, though," Talon replies. Tris smiles, slinging an arm across Talon's middle again and nuzzling into his chest, and Talon hugs him close, dropping a kiss in Tris' hair.

"I do love you," Tris says sleepily, pressing a kiss to Talon's shoulder. "And I promise to return the favour later."

"No rush," Talon reassures him, letting his fingers run lazily over the curve of Tris' shoulder blades as the blonde hums against him.

As far as waking up goes, Talon decides, this? Is pretty much the best.


End file.
